Can I Keep It?
by Ciotog
Summary: Naruto gets a very unusual pet.
1. Chapter 1

Can I Keep It?

By Ciotog

Naruto screamed. He could feel the seal breaking, the one that held in the nine-tailed fox. The worst part was that he was alone in his room. Nobody was going to be able to help him. Slowly red charka began to swirl around Naruto as he kneeled on the ground, clutching his head as he tried to hold in the fox. He couldn't stop it. Slowly the charka around him kept building until he couldn't see. It felt like his head was splitting in two. Finally he collapsed on the ground as the fox materialized in front of him.

When Naruto awoke, he hurriedly glanced around. Where was the fox? Slowly he realized that his room was exactly the same as it had been before he blacked out. Which could only mean one thing… the fox was still in his room. Naruto glanced around his room and there on his bed was Kyuubi, the demon nine-tailed fox and it was… sleeping? Impossible, but there it was. The fox was curled up in the middle of Naruto's bed. Naruto noticed two things. One, Kyuubi was a lot smaller than he expected. Two, the little fox was adorable. I mean really adorable, like cuter than Akamaru. Uber cute.

The fox slept on, its chest slowly rising and falling. Naruto stared at it. He knew he should go tell Tsunade or Kakashi, but honestly it looked so harmless. Naruto walked to his bed and reached out his hand to pet the fox. Kyuubi's eyes shot open. Carefully the fox lifted his head and sniffed Naruto's outstretched hand. Then the ''demon'' licked his hand, yawned, and went back to sleep. Awwwwwww. Naruto smiled. Just then someone knocked on his door.

Naruto was greeted by Iruka's face when he opened the door. His former sensei smiled down at him. Crap. If anyone hated the fox, it was Iruka.

''Hey, your landlord said he heard you screaming earlier. You okay.''

''Uh… yeah Iruka. I just…um…stubbed my… toe.''

Iruka chuckled. ''Really?''

''Yeah. Wanna come in?'' Damn, wrong thing to say, but Iruka nodded and stepped in.

Naruto shut the door and looked around his room. The fox was nowhere to be seen.

''So Naruto, you want to get something to eat? Maybe some ramen?''

''Of cour…'' Here Naruto paused. Much as he would love some ramen, he still had to figure out what to do about the fox. However, if he said no Iruka might suspect something. He had no choice but to go. Feigning excitement, Naruto and Iruka left.

A few hours later Naruto burst into his room. Clutched in his hand was a large brown bag filled with ramen. Naruto had been smart enough to get some extra for the fox. One problem… he couldn't find the fox. He checked everywhere: under the bed, in the bathtub, on top of the bookshelves. Flinging the bag on a table he began to pace back and forth. What if it got out? What if Tsunade found it? What if… Naruto was interrupted by a crackling noise. Whirling around he saw Kyubbi sniffing the brown bag. Breathing a sigh of relief Naruto gave the fox a pat on the head and proceeded to feed the fox dinner (though not before watching the fox run around and play with bag for a few minutes). This was followed by some good cuddle time and a quick snack. Then it was off to bed. Naruto fell asleep with the nine-tailed fox curled up on his head.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of running water awoke Naruto

The sound of running water awoke Naruto. Glancing at his alarm clock he pulled himself out of bed and went to find the source. Why would water be running in his house at six in the morning on a Saturday? Stumbling into the kitchen he found the source of the noise. Kyuubi had managed to leap onto the counter and turn on the faucet. He was now drinking the water out of it and occasionally batting at the stream with his paw. Awww.

Naruto smiled and staggered back to bed.

At ten Naruto woke up and got out of bed. He made his way to the front door to pick up the milk delivery. Tossing it in the fridge he headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Emerging a little while later he whipped up some breakfast for himself and the fox (leftover ramen and milk). Naruto whistled for Kyuubi. Nothing happened. He whistled again. Nothing.

'' Kyuubi?''

Naruto searched the whole house. No sign of the fox. A creaking noise drew his attention. The front door was WIDE OPEN!! He must not have shut the door all the way when he got the milk. Kyuubi must have seen that the door was open and raced outside. If anyone saw him they would take him away. Naruto quickly gathered some scraps of food for bait and raced out the front door.

Where would the fox have gone? Naruto tried the park, the dump, and even around the Hokage's tower. Nothing. He checked the dumpster outside the ramen shop. Still nothing. He raced up and down the streets in a panic. As he raced down the main street he spotted the fox. Kyuubi was lying on the top of a truck, asleep. Anyone could see it. As Naruto raced towards the fox, a man got into the truck and drove off. Naruto slowed to halt. What was he going to do? Sighing Naruto walked over to the store the man had left. It was some kind of fancy catering service. Then Naruto realized where the truck was headed. It was going to the Hyuga compound, where there was a big celebration going on. Great. The fox was headed to a place where people had super seeing eyes. Why did he know that there was a party at the Hyuga's? Shoving that aside he took off towards the Hyuga compound.

* * *

Naruto stared at the gates blocking the compounds entrance. Maybe he hadn't thought this through. How was he going to get over the gates? Like anyone would invite him in…

''Nnn…Naruto?''

Naruto jumped in surprise and turned around. Before him was Hinata, who was staring at him in disbelief. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

''Hey Hinata. Boy you sure surprised me.''

''I…I… didn't think…you…you would actually…come.''

Then Naruto remembered. Hinata had invited him to come to this party. With everything going on he had totally forgot. Hey… this meant he could get inside. He smiled.

''Refuse an invitation from a friend. Never.''

''Oh.'' Hinata looked down at herself. She was wearing her usual outfit. ''I…I…I still have to get ready… bu…but you hang around inside.''

''Okay.''

Hinata blushed and then opened the gate and walked inside. Naruto hurried after her. Man, he hoped no one had seen the fox.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata and Naruto walked to the center of the Hyuga compound. There the finishing touches were being put on the decorations for the party. A large buffet was being set up in one corner and a large dance area nearby.

''If…if you wait here… I'll go get ready…'' Hinata stuttered and hurried away. Naruto waited till she was out of sight and then headed over to the buffet. The caterers were still unloading food, so they didn't notice him walk over to inspect the trucks. No sign of Kyuubi. This could be very difficult. Naruto was about to take off running, but then decided that the Hyugas might suspect something if he ran through their compound screaming Kyuubi at the top of his lungs. While Naruto pondered over his course of action, people began to arrive. Every member of the Hyuga clan was there. Naruto finally snapped out of his thoughts when someone accosted him. It was Neji.

''What are you doing here?''

''Hey Neji. Hinata invited me.''

''I see…'' Neji was wearing a tux, which was surprising. ''Did she forget to tell you it was a formal occasion?''

''It is?''

''Yes.'' si_gh _''Come on, I'm sure someone has a suit you can borrow.''

Neji walked off. Naruto followed him while keeping a look out for a fox.

30 minutes later…

Naruto was standing back over by the buffet. He now had on a black, pinstripe suit with matching hat. He felt a bit odd, but he had to admit that the suit did look pretty cool.

''N…Naruto…'' He turned around and froze up. It was Hinata, but not like he had ever seen her. She was wearing a long cream colored dress. Her hair was done up fancy and she was wearing makeup.

''Wow Hinata! You sure look pretty!'' She really did.

Hinata blushed and looked at the ground. ''Th…Thanks.''

They were both silent for a minute. The crowd moved around them. Music drifted from the dance floor.

''Hey Hinata, you want to dance?''

''Sure.''

They made their way to the dance floor and pushed their way to the center. They began dancing. Naruto kept glancing around, hoping to spot the fox.

''Naruto, what are you looking at?''

''The… decorations. Their really pretty. '' He lied.

Amazingly Hinata blushed again. ''They were my idea.''

Naruto really looked at the decorations. They were pretty. ''Nice job.''

Hinata's reply was cut off as Lord Hyuga stepped onto the stage.

''Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to the annual Hyuga Clan party. I'd like to thank you all for coming.''

Naruto glanced around… and saw Kyuubi. He had jumped up onto the buffet and was trying to drag a whole turkey off the table.

''If you will all activate your Byakugan for the traditional Hyuga prayer…'' continued Lord Hyuga.

Naruto's heart froze. ''… And lift your head to the sky…'' That was close.

Kyuubi had managed to get the turkey off the table and was dragging it to the garden. Applause brought Naruto back to the speaker. Apparently Lord Hyuga was done. Clapping furiously Naruto looked at Hinata.

''Hinata, I heard that the gardens here are really nice. Think you could take me on a tour?''

She smiled at him. Strange, Hinata wasn't acting shy anymore. ''Of course Naruto.''

She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the gardens.

The tour took about an hour and Naruto hadn't seen the fox anywhere. Right now he and Hinata were stopped next to a pond. They chatted for awhile until a servant came and said Hinata was needed for something. Asking for Naruto to excuse her, Hinata left. Naruto sighed. If he didn't find Kyuubi… _**burp**_… what was that? Tracing the sound he found the nine-tailed fox lying on his back next to a pile of bones. Naruto scooped up the fox.

''Thank god I found you. Do you think that was funny? What if you had been caught?''

Kyuubi gave him a smug look and licked Naruto's nose.

''Naruto, where did you go?'' Hinata was back. Quickly Naruto shoved Kyuubi into the back of his suit jacket. Hinata appeared. ''My father is calling an all Hyuga meeting, so you and the rest of the non-clan guests have to leave. I'll show you out.''

They made their way to the gate and said goodbye. Naruto promised to return the suit to Neji the next day. As Naruto walked off Hinata stared at him. It almost looked like Naruto had some tails coming out from underneath his jacket…


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto rushed into his room and locked the door. Heaving a sigh of relief he took Kyuubi out from under his jacket.

''You need to be more careful little guy. If anyone had seen you I'd be in a lot of trouble.''

Setting down the fox, Naruto went to go put on his jumpsuit. It was still early, only about seven at night, so once his borrowed suit was hung up Naruto turned on the T.V. Kyuubi jumped up on his lap and demanded to have his belly rubbed. Naruto was only too happy to comply. A few hours later Naruto decided to head for bed. Picking up the now sleeping fox, he deposited the ''demon'' on the couch and headed for his own bed.

**6:00 the next morning **

Naruto opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. Then he rolled over and went back to sleep, at least until the numbers on the clock registered in his brain. His eyes reopened and he shot out of bed. He was supposed to meet the rest of Team 7 for training in half an hour. Racing through the living room to the kitchen, stopping only to pet Kyuubi on the head, he hurriedly pulled on his jumpsuit and whipped up breakfast. Within ten minutes he was heading out the door while giving some instructions to the fox.

''Your breakfast is in the kitchen. Don't leave the house. I'll be back soon.'' Kyuubi was annoyed at being woken up so early and shot Naruto a dirty look. Then he curled up and, using his nine-tails as a blanket, went to sleep.

As he arrived at the training site, Naruto calmed down when he saw that Kakashi wasn't there. Sakura and Sasuke watched as Naruto hurried over.

''Wow Naruto, you were almost late.'' The pink haired ninja greeted him.

''Yeah idiot, what happened? Too much partying last night?'' Sasuke said.

''Actually… yeah Sasuke. I was at the Hyuga party last night.''

Kakashi arrived at that moment in a puff of smoke so Naruto didn't see the knowing look that passed between Sasuke and Sakura. After Kakashi's lame excuse as to why he was late, something about picking a bouquet of flowers for an old lady, they split into pairs and began sparring. To his great annoyance, Naruto could barley keep up with Sasuke. Losing the fox had lowered his chakra levels. Kakashi even noticed it and asked how he was feeling. Finally training was over and the team went their separate ways.

Racing home Naruto collided with Kiba and Akamaru who were taking a walk.

Picking himself off the ground, Kiba began yelling at Naruto. ''Geez dummy, can't you watch where your going?''

''Sorry Kiba, I…''

''How was the Hyuga party last night?''

''It was good.'' Why did everyone know where he went, Naruto wondered.

They were cut short by Akamaru, who had been sniffing Naruto with great interest but was now growling and barking at him.

''Naruto, Akamaru says you smell strange… almost like you were hanging around with some great evil…''

Naruto actually thought for the first time in his life and managed to come up with an excuse. ''Well I did talk to Neji last night.''

Kiba burst out laughing. ''That would do it. Man, Neji can be a jerk sometimes. Well, see ya.'' Then he scooped up Akamaru and walked off.

Naruto sprinted home and managed to get there without meeting anyone else. Opening the door, he was shocked to see Kyuubi waiting for him. In fact Kyuubi was excited to see him and jumped on Naruto and tried to lick him to death. After Naruto fended off the assault, the rest of afternoon was spent in play until dinner when Naruto went to go get some more ramen. Locking the door tightly he sprinted down the street.

When he returned about five minutes later he unlocked the door and went inside. After he cooked the ramen he went to go find Kyuubi. However the little nine-tailed fox was gone… **again**. Before Naruto could react there was a knock on his door.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto raced to open the door. Outside was an ANBU ninja.

''The Hokage requests your presence at the tower.''

''That's nice, but I have something to do…''

''NOW!''

Naruto sighed and followed the ninja. He needed to make this quick so he could go find Kyuubi. Outside of the Hokage tower were a lot of ANBU ninja. Something serious must be going on.

The first thing Naruto noticed when he entered Tsunade's office was the presence of Kakashi and Iruka. That was odd… and probably not a good thing. The second thing he noticed his that Tsunade was facing away from him. Usually she was staring at him when he came in. Naruto raced over his recent list of actions, but he couldn't think of anything bad he had done recently. At least nothing really bad.

''Hello Naruto.'' came Tsunade's voice from behind the chair. ''Won't you sit down?'' Naruto immediately sat down. ''Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka are worried about you. Iruka said people heard you screaming in you apartment.''

''I stubbed my toe.''

''And Kakashi said you did not perform anywhere near your capabilities at training today.''

''I partied too hard at the Hyuga compound yesterday. So sue me.'' Naruto once again missed a knowing look that passed between Tsunade, Kakashi, and Iruka. It was the same one that Sakura and Sasuke had shared. However he was getting angry. So his senseis didn't trust him, was that it?

''And some of the Hyuga clan said you were acting weirder than normal at the party.''

''Maybe they were just jealous of how awesome I looked in that suit I borrowed. Or my awesome dance moves.''

''I see. Are you telling me the truth?''

''Yes _Granny_ Hokage.''

''About everything?''

''Yes.''

''Really?'' Tsunade spun to face him. In her lap was the demon nine-tailed fox, which was shooting Tsunade an evil look since she had stopped rubbing his belly. Though once he saw Naruto Kyuubi jumped onto Naruto's lap where he proceeded to lick Naruto's face. Tsunade stared at Naruto. There was a long pause. A really long pause. Finally Naruto spoke.

''Can I keep it?''

(Sorry for the short chapter, but that ending line was just too good to pass up. More chapters to come soon and they should be longer)


	6. Chapter 6

Iruka smacked Naruto on the head. ''No you can't keep it. It's a DEMON fox that tried to destroy the village.''

''But it's cute and…''

''Why didn't you tell somebody?'' Tsunade yelled. '' I don't care how cute it is, it is a threat to the village!''

''How can it be a threat… its tiny.'' Naruto argued. ''When the demon fox attacked the village it was huge. I doubt this thing could hurt much more than a cat.''

Everyone glanced at the fox. Kyuubi was now sitting in front of Kakashi. He was staring at Kakashi's weapon pouch expectantly, his head cocked to one side. Kakashi sighed.

''Alright, but just this once.'' Reaching into his pouch, Kakashi pulled out a dog treat. Kneeling he gave it to Kyuubi. The fox devoured the treat while Kakashi petted its head and talked to it. ''Aren't you a cute little fox. Who's cute? You are! You are!''

''Kakashi, stop feeding the demon treats!!'' Tsunade a roared.

''Sorry.'' Kakashi stood up, looking embarrassed.

Tsunade turned back to Naruto. ''I will ignore the fact you didn't tell us about this, but the fox must be destroyed.''

Naruto thought for the second time in his life. Unfortunately it wasn't as clever as his first thought.

''You can't destroy it. How do you know it is the demon fox and not a regular fox with a genetic mutation?''

Tsunade rolled her eyes. ''Kyuubi, come here.'' The fox immediately responded to its name and walked over to Tsunade who scooped it up. ''I'm sorry Naruto, but we have to destroy it.''

Naruto lunched towards her, but Iruka restrained him. As Tsunade left the room the fox shot a mournful look at Naruto. Iruka released Naruto once the door closed.

''Sorry, but we have no choice. You are free to leave when you feel like it.''

Naruto the window as Kakashi and Iruka left. If he had paid attention he would have heard Iruka complain about he never got to pet the ''cute, adorable little fox''. Naruto stared at the ground for a few minutes. He watched as the Hokage got into a black car and drove off, with the fox in the back seat in a cage. Then he whirled around. There was a strange look in his eyes.

''This isn't over.'' He said. ''Not by a long shot.'' Then he raced out of the Hokage's tower.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto raced through the streets. If he was going to do anything, he was going to need help. Sasuke and Sakura? No, if Tsunade expected him to try anything she would also expect Sasuke and Sakura to be involved. Hmmmm. Who was the most unlikely person for Naruto to pull off and incredibly stupid and unplanned stunt with? Then it hit him. Hinata. Who would expect shy Hinata to help Naruto rescue a demon nine-tailed fox? Nobody. And best of all, he had a way to gain access to the Hyuga compound. Who ever thought Neji would do something to help him?

After a quick stop at home to grab the suit Naruto raced over to the Hyuga compound. After explaining his business the guard let him in. Sneaking around he finally found Hinata sitting in a garden.

''Psst. Hinata.''

''Naruto?''

''Yeah, I need your help.''

After a quick explanation Hinata agreed to help Naruto with his plan. Though she was a bit hurt that Naruto only came to her party to find a fox. They decided to hit the Hokage's tower to find out where Kyuubi had been taken. They snuck past the ANBU guards and up the stairs. As they passed by a doorway Tsunade's voice rang out. She was obviously drunk.

''When is Naruto going to notice that girl? At the rate he is going I will lose the bet and I know she really likes him. Hell, everyone knows but him. Man is he oblivious or what?''

Naruto glanced at Hinata, who was blushing furiously.

''What girl are they talking about?'' Naruto whispered.

''I… don't know Naruto.'' Hinata had turned even redder. ''Come on… we…we need to go save your fox.'' Though under her breath Naruto thought he heard her say. ''They know? And they have a bet going? ''

Silently the slipped into Tsunade's office. Inside they scanned all the documents till they found what they were looking for. The fox had been taken to an old building. Every ANBU ninja in town who wasn't guarding the tower was apparently guarding Kyuubi. The fox was scheduled to be destroyed the next evening. Quickly Naruto and Hinata snuck back out of the tower. They could here Tsunade whining.

''How come I have to kill something so cute? If I had known that a Hokage would have to kill cute little animals I never would have taken this gig.''

Naruto and Hinata headed in the direction of the old building where Kyuubi was imprisoned.

* * *

Kyuubi stared mournfully through the bars of his cage. He was bored. Despite the fact that the ANBU guards kept slipping him food through the bars or patting him on the head despite orders not to do that. The demon nine-tailed fox hated being bored. Even when he had been trapped in Naruto, at least interesting things happened to the kid. This was just super boring. At least he and the kid weren't linked anymore. Kyuubi had no doubt that Naruto would attempt to free him. But without the fox there to help give Naruto extra power even the improved chakra control Naruto had wouldn't be enough to get past the guards. They might even kill Naruto, but since they weren't linked anymore it wouldn't affect the fox at all. If anything interesting was going to happen, Kyuubi would have to start it himself. The fox fixed his gaze on the lock of his cage and began to concentrate.


	8. Chapter 8

The ANBU guard looked around nervously. While they hadn't told all of them what they were guarding, rumors had flown through the ranks. Whatever it was, he wasn't about to let it get away. A sudden crash drew his attention. To his left a crate had fallen off a stack. Rushing over he could see something dart behind another crate. There it went again. Was that a cat? No, it was a fox. The guard allowed himself a smile. For a minute there he had thought it was an intruder. He watched as the fox poked its head around a box and stared at him. It was so cute. The guard crouched and held his hand out to the fox. Slowly he crept towards it. The fox just stared at him with its cute little eyes locked on his. The guard couldn't think of anything but those eyes. He saw the nine tails too late. He opened his mouth to scream as the fox's eyes turned red…

* * *

Hinata and Naruto shivered as they stood outside the warehouse. They had only heard been there a few moments, but they had already heard three screams… make that four. Naruto glanced at Hinata, who slowly nodded. Whatever was going on they still were going to free Kyuubi. The guards they could see were agitated. They weren't allowed to leave their posts without orders so they couldn't investigate the screams. Naruto was about to go take out the guard when some more ANBU ninja showed up. After a brief conversation with the guard they moved on. The guard had visibly relaxed. Whatever those other ninja had told the guard, it had calmed him down. Hinata and Naruto quickly raced forward and hid behind a stack of crates. Hinata raced out a few seconds later and with one swift blow incapacitated the guard. Naruto helped her drag the guard behind the crates.

''Nice job Hinata.'' Naruto whispered.

She blushed furiously. ''Thank yo…'' She stopped in mid sentence as Naruto began to peel off his jumpsuit. ''Wha… what are you doing?''

'' I'm going to steal this guys clothes so I can blend in better. Give me some privacy.''

Hinata spun around. As Naruto removed his clothes and began to take the guard's clothes he thought he heard Hinata mutter ''Byuakugan'' under her breath. She must have been keeping an eye out for more guards. Except for some reason she kept giggling softly to herself...

* * *

Kyuubi prowled down one of the warehouse hallways. He was enjoying himself immensely. For being the cream of the crop, these ANBU guards were really easy to mess with. Already he had made one guard do the chicken dance while another two were playing a game of leap frog through the warehouse. He paused. He sensed Naruto was nearby. What trouble he could cause now!

Naruto finished zipping up his borrowed outfit. Slowly he and Hinata advanced through the warehouse dodging guards and searching for Kyuubi. They came to a dead end. Before they could turn around they heard another guard coming their way. Hinata ducked behind some boxes that were next to them. Naruto did his best guard imitation. The other guard came around the corner and spotted Naruto.

''Hey you! What are you doing away from you post?''

''I was uh… using the bathroom.''

''Okay. … Hey why does your jumpsuit look so loose on you? Almost like its way too big?''

''I held it so long that I swelled up. Now that I have gone to the bathroom, I am returning to my normal size.''

The guard stared at Naruto for a minute, and then nodded. ''Alright, just get back to your post.''

Naruto nodded and the guard resumed his patrolling. Hinata came out from hiding and they resumed searching. Kyuubi watched them from a pipe above their heads as they rounded a corner. Closing his eyes the fox concentrated.

A second later every alarm in the building went off. Guards were everywhere! Hinata and Naruto were dragged off kicking and screaming. The demon fox opened his eyes. This would get very interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto and Hinata were hurled to the floor. They looked up and saw Tsunade towering over them. Hurriedly they got to their feet. Tsunade was slightly swaying from side to side, obviously she was still intoxicated. She began to yell.

''Naruto you are an idiot. Breaking into a guarded warehouse and dragging poor innocent Hinata into this. You incapacitated a fellow Leaf ninja and took his clothes.'' Hinata burst out into a giggling fit. Tsunade tried a death glare, but her eyes wouldn't focus. ''You know for the good of the village I have to destroy this thing.''

A guard rushed in, a barrel around his body. ''Hokage, the fox is gone!'' The guard caught site of Naruto. ''Hey you, give back my uniform.''

Tsunade looked at Naruto. ''Alright where did you take the fox? If you don't tell me I swear I will banish you.''

Naruto and Hinata exchanged a puzzled look. Hinata spoke up. ''But Lady Tsunade, we never found the room with the fox.''

''Yeah _granny_.'' Naruto chimed in.

Tsunade looked at the barrel-clad guard. ''Well?''

''Oh yeah, the rest of the report.'' The guard said after thinking for a moment. ''The cage we were keeping the fox in was still locked and there were no signs of a forced exit… can I have my uniform back now?''

''Shut up!'' Everyone else yelled at the guard.

Tsunade began to pace. ''Great, where could that stupid fox have gone to?''

Everybody at once turned around. There was Kyuubi sitting on a crate behind all of them. His head was tilted to one side and his mouth was curled up into smirk. Tsunade's hands went to form some kind of jutsu, but she froze when Kyuubi jumped off the crate and began to walk towards them. Everyone backed up except Naruto who ran towards the fox.

''Kyuubi buddy.'' He yelled. Then he froze.

The nine-tailed fox had stopped walking. His eyes had turned red matching the red chakra that swirled around his body. Slowly the fox began to float into the air. His voice rang in their ears though the fox didn't make a sound.

''Tsunade… you actually have the audacity to thing you can harm me? I would crush you like a bug.''

Everyone stood transfixed.

Kyuubi continued. ''Now that I have your attention, here is how things are going to work. I will have free access to any location in the Leaf Village. Nobody will try to hurt me and in return I won't hurt anybody and will remain in a cute, cuddly form. I never wanted to destroy your village in the first place, I was just bored. However as soon as everyone saw me they were like, it is a giant fox and it must be evil and we need to kill it. You guys are idiots. All I wanted to do was see the famed Leaf Village. Do you honestly know how boring it gets being an immensely powerful demonic animal? Anyway, do we have a deal?''

Tsunade readily agreed.

''Good.'' Kyuubi slowly began to fade. ''And you in the barrel, put some clothes on.''

Then he was gone.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Until Hinata turned towards Naruto.

''You heard the fox. Give this nice guard back his clothes.''

Naruto protested. ''But my jumpsuit is all the way on the other side of the building.''

Hinata smiled a very evil smile. ''That isn't my problem.''

* * *

Kyuubi walked along the top of a building and stared down at the village. Just think a whole village to manipulate and prank. This was going to be the most fun the nine tailed fox had had in a very long time.

**Alright, first off I thank everyone who read this. And since you all seemed to enjoy this one I think I will write a story where cute-Kyuubi takes on the Akatsuki. It won't be posted for awhile, but I promise it will get done. **


End file.
